Great, Another Blonde
by Skittles6
Summary: Rory and Logan broke up during season 6. Here's my ideas as to what might happen. WIP Hope you like it.
1. Who the hell are you?

Hey all! New fan fic because there truly is nothing to be learned in math. Even in college. Enjoy.

Set during the Rory/ Logan break up.

"Where are the red vines, mother?" I asked looking through the cupboards.

"Um, I think I ate them all. Sorry, hunny. Do you wanna go get some more?" mom asked walking up to me.

"No, its fine but I'm eating all the gummy bears by myself."

"Fine. So tell momma all about school." Mom grabbed the bowls of various snacks and strolled into the living room.

"Well, I got an A on my Poli-Sci paper which I was really surprised by because I thought it totally sucked. And then, I had Paris look over it and she thought it sucked, too."

"You're mighty lucky to have a friend like Paris to turn to."

"I'm truly blessed. But she did say there was going to be a surprise at the apartment when I get back tomorrow night. I just hope it's not a bomb." Mom laughed and hit the play button on the remote and 'The Little Mermaid' started playing. "Aw, mom."

"I thought you'd need some cheering up." 'The Little Mermaid', was my favorite movie as a kid.

Mom and I spent the rest of the night talking about how much of a jerk Logan had been and how he had spent all this time trying to win me back. I had come to the conclusion that I liked who I was now but I didn't like who Logan was starting to become. As much as he wanted to fight it, he was taking over his father's company and I didn't want all the dramatics that came with that. I couldn't fully trust Logan, especially, as of late. I had told him to give me some space and that I needed time to rethink everything. He took it just like I knew he would; like a spoiled brat. He offered me everything to come back to him. In turn, I explained to him that I couldn't be bought. I got very upset and slammed the door in his face.

Paris heard all this and suggested that I spend the weekend in Stars Hollow and she'd have something special at the apartment when I cam home. She, however, would be gone on some pre-med study. She dragged Dole with her, claiming that if he didn't want to go, she could find some other guy who would. So, I would be sitting in the apartment, all by myself, lonely and being harassed by Logan. I had actually had to turn my cell phone off because he had really become stalker material lately.

"Well, I know how it is to live without you, kid. Give him a break, maybe." Mom suggested.

But, I was tired of Logan and his fits. I had given him enough chances. I was done.

Movie night with mom made me feel better. It was seeming to feel like we were all each other had now. Luke had become more distant. When he was there, he was shifty and nervous. Mom had become suspicious and asked me if I thought he was cheating on her.

"Luke has waited eight years for you. There's no way he's gonna find anyone else. He loves you. You're his Wonder Woman." I told her. I had made a mental note to talk to Luke while mom and at the Inn tomorrow.

"I'm gonna turn in. Long day and all that."

"Okay, sleep tight, sweetie."

"Love you, mom." I kissed mom cheek and went into my room. After changing into some pajamas, I turned my cell phone on and wanted to check to messages.

"You have six new messages!" the mailbox informed me. 'All from Logan, no doubt.' I thought to myself and I fell back onto my bed.

"First new message; Received today at 6:24am. 'Ace, its me. Call me back.' Second new message: Received today at 11:01am. 'Rory? Come on, you cant just avoid me forever. We both go to Yale. I still have some of your stuff at my apartment. Call me back as soon as you get this.' Third new message: Received today at 5:03pm. 'Rory, it's me again. I'm going to the Pub. Maybe I'll see you there. Hopefully. I'll have my cell on all night, in case you want to talk. Bye.'"

I sighed and continued listening.

"Fourth new message: Received today at 10:33pm. 'Ace, it's me again. I'm sitting here at the Pub with Finn and Colin. Wondering what I can do to get you back. I miss you, Rory. I love you.'" I could tell he was falling down drunk. It was kinda sad. "Fifth new message: Received today at 10:36 pm. 'Rory? It's Colin. AND FINN!... We just thought you should know that Logan is alright. He's with us. Well, with me and we'll make sure he gets home okay. Well, I'll make sure he gets home okay. Finn probably cant find home. … I RESENT THAT!... Hope to see you soon. Bye.' Final new message: Received today at 11:49pm. 'Rory. I realize it's almost midnight but I just got in. Your surprise will be coming to Stars Hollow tomorrow. Just thought I'd let you know so you're not freaked out.' End of messages"

What a day! I fell into a fitful sleep, wondering if Logan really did make it home safely. I wanted to call him and make sure but that would just fuel the fire.

The Next Morning-

I heard knocking at the door. But I figured it was for mom, anyway so I rolled over and went back to sleep.

"RORY!" mom yelled when she busted into my room.

I shot up in bed. "What's wrong with you? It's 6am! Go away!"

"Oh, well, you're the one getting visitors at this ungodly hour. And now I wont even be able to get back to sleep. You owe me coffee." She tripped out of my room, her eyes still partially closed.

"Did Logan come here?" I stumbled into the living room and saw a blonde, but it was not Logan. It was some tall guy with blue eyes and a cocky grin in a military uniform.

"Who the hell are you? Did Logan send you? Is this some kind of joke?" I demanded answers.

I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	2. Catching Up

I see by all of the reviews the first chapter got most of you like it. I only write on Tuesdays when I have long classes. There really is no way to get through college then to do something else. Procrastination is key.

"Who's this Logan, Mary?" he asked.

"Tristan?" I stood there in my Betty Boop pajamas for a solid 5 minutes.

"You wanna get that drool, Mare?" he smirked. I had never realized how much Tristan and Logan had in common. But Tristan was playful, Logan was just arrogant.

"Sorry. I was just shocked to see you at my door. What are you doing here?"

"Paris didn't tell you I was coming?" he dropped his bag on the floor

"You're my surprise? Wow."

"So, may I come in or …?" he asked.

"Sure. Come on in. Why are you so early?"

"I was going to stay at the apartment but Paris suggested that I come straight here. Her exact words were 'don't waste anymore time'. And this is when my plane came in."

"My head's spinning. I need coffee." I walked into the kitchen and mom was already pouring us coffee.

"This is Tristan. Long story short, this is my surprise."

"You drink coffee, cutie?" mom asked Tristan.

"It's the only way to get the night watches. So, yes, thank you." He accepted the mug and took a sip. "Strong." He winced as he swallowed.

"Military don't teach ya nothing, does it?" I laughed and sat down. Tristan followed suit.

"So, you and Paris have had contact all this time?" I asked.

"Yeah. We keep tabs on each other. My cousin told me she was going to Yale. So, I sent her an email and next thing you know we're best buddies. Well, you know Paris, not best buddies, but closer than we used to be." He laughed.

"And she told you all about me and my stupid choices, I'm sure."

"She told me you got together with an asshole and you got into some trouble, but that's it."

"Oh, good. Well, if you wanna go take a walk I can fill you in with the past."

"Don't you think you should change first?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Be right back." I scurried into my room and put on the first clean clothes I found. I reappeared a few minutes later. Mom ha two travel mugs of steaming hot coffee ready for us.

"I'm going to get dressed and get to the Inn. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Lunch at Luke's?"

"Sure, mom. We'll see you later." We took our mugs an walked to the door.

"So, you wanna tell me all about your life, Gilmore?" he asked.

"Well," I hesitated, not wanting to embarrass myself in front of Tristan. "I came to Yale this year and met Logan Huntzberger." I looked at him, expecting him to be swayed by the name, he starred back at me, unfazed. "He's a playboy type, you know. And he interested me, so I agreed to a casual relationship. No strings attached. But it got serious very quickly." I explained as we walked past Miss Patty's. "I was about ready to break it off because the casual thing wasn't me. But he claimed he could be a 'boyfriend'. And I thought 'hey, if he's willing to settle down, I must be someone special, right?' Wrong."

The Logan issue didn't upset me anymore, so I had no problem talking about it usually, but I was standing here, bearing my soul to the Devil himself and all I wanted was a hug. Tristan has this perfect life, or at least he did and I'm nothing but a screw up.

"You're wrong, Mary. You are special. Just because some jackass didn't see it, doesn't mean it's not true."

"I'm a screw up. A failure, believe me. Let me finish my story."

"Fine but don't think you're going to convince me otherwise." He smiled.

"Let me see about that. We were fine, for a while, but a series of unexplainably bad things happened and I would up at Logan's sister's engagement party, stealing a yacht. I was arrested, had to do community service, and I dropped out of Yale. I didn't talk to my mom for, like, six months and everything was horrible." I felt like I was going to cry but I had cried enough over what has happened. I wouldn't let Logan get the best out of me anymore.

"So, you made some mistakes. So does everyone else. It's not a big deal. I don't understand why you dropped out of Yale though."

We made our way up the gazebo stairs and sat on the bench. "Mitchum Huntzberger said I couldn't be a journalist and I believed him."

"Oh, Rory. Mitchum Huntzberger is a tyrant. He's awful and has no people skills what so ever. Never take him seriously."

"I figured that out so now I'm back at Yale. So, all in all, everything's good."

"What about Logan?"

"What about him? We broke up. Well, I broke up and he calls me seven or eight times a day. I was thinking about getting a new cell phone number."

"Don't do that. Don't let him push you around. If you want, I can get rid of him for you."

"No, that would just cause more problems. I still care about Logan. I've seen his world and I understand why he is the way he is. I want to be friends with him but I can't stand being his trophy anymore."

"I understand. I really do, but you have to make sure he gets a clue and stops stalking you."

"I know but he was such a big part of my life for so long. He got me to do things I would never had considered. So, I can't just shut him out forever."

"I know, Mare. Maybe just give him time. I know how he feels. When the girl you like wont give you the time of day. It hurts and it's a major blow to the ego, too." He laughed.

"Okay, enough about me. What about you? Last time I saw you it was military school in North Carolina. Did your dad force you to 'be all you can be', too?"

"I'm not in the Army. I'm in the Marines." He laughed again. His laugh sounded different that I remembered it. His laugh used to be for everyone else, now it seemed like it was for himself. I was happy to see him.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"The uniform, for starters. We have camouflage, like the Army, but we look better. And they're a branch themselves. We're under the department of the Navy."

"Sounds complicate."

"Not really. But I enjoyed the structure of the military so much that I joined as soon as I turned 18. And now, I am the property of the U.S. Government."

"Wow. Well, I'm out of coffee. Let's go to Luke's and get some more."

He laughed and we walked to Luke's.

What will happen next? Do you like it? I hope so. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Rollin' in the dough and a towel

Thanks to –mrmp

Mamashirl- maybe I'll get a beta but I don't like people reading my stuff til im sure it's done.

Curley-q – good idea. I could have fun with that.

Tigeress- you probably cant buy him but I have people on the inside, I'll see what I can do thanks

Sarcastic loner- I think the show didn't use Tristan's full potential. I really wish they could have kept him a little longer and seen where it went. Cant wait til the new episode though. But I read spoilers so I know how good its going to be.

On with the story-

As we walked into the diner I remembered how badly Luke had been treating mom.

"Sit here. I'll be right back, okay?" Tristan sat at the nearest table and I went off in search of Luke.

"Lane, where's Luke?" I asked.

"He went upstairs for something. What's wrong and did you walk in with that cute blonde?"

"Nothing's wrong and yes, that's Tristan. From Chilton, remember?"

"Of course. Romeo. Nice." I laughed at Lane as I walked up the stairs to Luke's. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he opened the door. "Rory? Is there something wrong?"

"No. Well, yeah. There's something wrong. I wanna talk to you." I sat on the couch. "You know I love you. You're the father I never had."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. And you know that mom loves you, too, right? I mean, you do know that right?"

"Yeah I know that."

"You've loved mom for a long time. Since you came to the caterpillar's funeral! So, I don't know why you're treating her like this. You're not cheating on her are you?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed.

"Then what the hell's wrong? Why are you doing this? You said you loved her."

"I do! I know I haven't been around much anymore."

"Why don't you think mom and I deserve you? I want to be able to introduce you as my step-father. Tell me what's going on."

"I cant."

"Then I'm sorry. You cant se my mom anymore." He started to protest. "No! Unless you have a good reason for jerking my mother around like this, then you cant be a part of our lives. I'm sorry." I stood up to leave.

"I have a daughter." He stood up, too.

"What?"

"A little girl. Her name is April and she's twelve years old."

I sat back down and sighed. "How long have you known?"

"Since Thanksgiving, I think. I just don't want your mom to leave me."

"Luke, she loves you. She knows what a burden it is to have a kid, no matter how old you are. She will leave if you keep acting like this. She thinks you want to be with someone else. She's worried you don't love her anymore."

"Well, I'll go tell her now. I'll tell her everything."

"Good but I need some coffee first."

He laughed. "You are your mother's daughter."

"And I thank God everyday for that." We walked back downstairs and I saw Tristan talking to Lane. They were laughing. I felt jealous because he was supposed to be here to cheer me up, not make Lane giggle. I stopped for a second. I didn't know which was weirder, the fact that I was jealous of Lane, something that had ever happened once when I found out that she had her mommy and daddy both living with her, or the fact that it was Tristan making her laugh. But that was silly.

"Hey. How ya doing?"

They stopped laughing and looked at me. "Hey, _Mary_." Lane said and giggled.

I felt that jealousy surge up again. "Can we get some coffee to go, please?" I smiled at her and she went to get the coffee pot.

"Here ya go." She poured the coffee into our mugs. "Bye Tristan. Rory."

"Bye Lane." And with that I was out the door. Actually, I stomped out of the diner. I saw Luke out of the corner of my eye walk to his truck.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Tristan ran up to me.  
"I'm going home. You should do the same."

"What the hell's your problem?" he spun me around.

"Nothing. Why don't you go and talk to Lane if you're looking for a good time." I turned back around and walked quickly away.

"I'm a Marine, you cant out run me, Mary." He appeared at my side.

"Stop calling me that! I slept with Dean and Logan. I'm no Mary. Knock it off!" I didn't mean it to come out that loudly but I was mad. At Lane? I'm not sure. Jealousy was coursing through my veins.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired of being around people like you guys anymore."

"Like who? Me?"

"And Logan?"

"How the hell am I like Logan?" he looked pissed now, which was good. I was tired of being the only one with emotions.

"Forget it. I'm going home. Stay out of my face." I walked to the house and threw myself onto my bed when I got into my room. I picked up to phone and called mom.

"Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking."

"Hi. May I speak with Lorelai Gilmore?"

"One moment."

"Hello?" mom answered.

"Mom! I'm so mad! Tristan was flirting with Lane."

"What? Why are you mad? Doesn't Lane have a boyfriend? Zack? And besides, Tristan's cute but he's not yours."

"That's not fair, mom. I thought he was going to be a different kind of guy. Maybe like me and no one else. And, no, it's Logan all over again."

"Rory, you just met him for the first time in 3 years, 30 minutes ago. Do you like him?"

"I kinda do but the minute another girl gets in the picture BAM forget Rory! This sucks."

"Calm down. Paris wouldn't have sent him after you if he was still like that. It will be fine. Now, where is Tristan?"

"I blew up at him and told him to leave me alone."

"Come on, Rory. He probably didn't even do any of this on purpose. You need to find him and talk to him."

"I feel like an idiot. I cant do that."

"All guys aren't like Logan, hon. They're not just going to follow you around."

"I know, but-"

"Um, Luke's here. He's carrying a bag. I have to call you back."

"I'll talk to you later. Bye." I hung up. I hope Luke got mom a nice present to make for what a jerk he had been.

I had to find Tristan but I decided to take a shower first and figure out what I was going to say to him. By the time I had gotten out of the shower, I still had no idea what I was going to say but I did like Tristan. I think. I walked downstairs in a towel and Tristan was sitting on the couch. I froze on the bottom step. "Uh, hi." I managed to say.

"Hey. Look I don't know what happened but I'm sorry I upset you."

"It's okay. It's just a lot of stuff now. Logan and everything. I'm sorry I freaked."

"Don't worry about it. I understand how breakups go."

"Wow. Have you ever been dumped?"

"No, but I've had my heart broken."

"Awe, poor Tristan."

"Uh, not that I'm not enjoying the view, but you should probably get dressed."

"Well, mom's at work, so it's not like there's anyone to see me but you."

"And as much as I would love for that to be the case, I think you should probably get dressed anyway." He looked down.

I felt extremely embarrassed. Again. I was used to Logan being there when I got out of the shower. I got dressed and brushed my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"RORY!" I heard mom yell.

"What? What's wrong?" I ran into the living room.

Mom had tears in her eyes and she was smiling, which was a weird combination. "I hope you don't have any big tests tomorrow."

"Why?" I was confused.

"Because we're going to Florida."

"Why? What's going on?" I looked at Tristan and he just shrugged.

"I'm getting married, tonight. Pack your bags, baby."

"Oh, my god!" I ran up and hugged mom.

"Wait, did you talk to Luke?"

"He has a daughter and she's coming with us."

"Oh. Well, then, we'll need some board games, wont we? Let's go."

"Tristan, I'm assuming you're still all packed." Mom giggled.

"Yes, ma'am, why?" he stood up.

"We need two witnesses. And you should be one of them."

"I don't want to impose. It seems like a family thing."

"Well, you can be an honorary Gilmore 'til we get back. Okay, seriously guys, move your butts. Let's go." Mom ran up to her room to pack.

"You don't have to come, if you don't want to. I'm sure you have plans."

"My plans were to hang out with you. And since you're going to be in Florida, my plans are in Florida." He smiled. "Let's get you packed."

We walked into my room and I grabbed a duffle bag.

"Can you get my bathing suit out of the box on the top shelf?"

"Sure." He reached up and grabbed the box while I threw my bras and underwear in the bottom of the bag. Next, were the pants, shorts, and a skirt. Then I tossed in some tank tops and t-shirts. I got some flip slops from under my bed. When I was getting up Tristan was laughing. "This is your bathing suit?"

"Yes, haha. You and mom should start a club."

"It's cute."

"Yeah, yeah. Just throw it in the bag."

"I always pictured you in something like this."

"Really." I was definitely embarrassed now.

"However, when I was imagining you, you didn't wear it very long." He smirked.

"Do you like me?" I blurted out.

"You really want to know?"

"No, never mind." I flung the bag over my shoulder and went to leave the room but he stopped me. "If we take too long, mom will kill us." I said.

"I do like you."

"You don't even know me anymore."

"I do know you. I know who you were and I know that I like who you've become. You're a grown up now. And so am I. I can be there for you."

"That was the thing with Logan. He was fighting his future so hard, he never really grew up."

"Logan will be fine. He was groomed to take over that company. If he wants out, it has to be his decision."

"I know he's not my problem anymore but I'm still worried about him."

"You care about him and that's fine but make sure you take care of yourself first." He grabbed the bag off of my shoulder and walked out to front porch and set the bags there. He came back in and sat on the couch with me.

"RORY!" mom yelled, again. I ran upstairs.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have anything to wear."

"What are you talking about? You're standing in front of a full suitcase."

"No. I don't have anything to wear for Luke. After we're married."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure we can go shopping as soon as we get there. Okay?"

"Oh, I forgot all about shopping. I'm done now. We're supposed to go get April now."

"Good. I want to meet her."

"Luke said she was a lot like you. She's quirky."

"Thanks."

"Tristan, honey! You wanna come get my bag?" mom yelled down the stairs.

"I would love nothing more, Lorelai." He appeared at mom's door, grabbed the suitcase and carried it, with ease, down the stairs and out to the front porch.  
"How are we getting to Florida?" I asked.

"How ya feel 'bout flying?" mom smiled at me.

"Mom! No! I cant fly. I'm terrified of planes. I couldn't even get on one to dad in California."

We sat on the front porch, next to our suitcases.

"Sweetie, you were like 10. You'll be just fine. We'll all be there."

"Yeah, Mary. You can even hold my hand." Tristan sat down next to me on the steps.

"Gee, thanks. That will keep the plane from crashing."

"I'm magic. I promise nothing will happen to you." He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you. Maybe we'll actually be able to get her on the plane."

"Fine. But I hate you now." I stuck my tongue out at mom.

"That's okay. I have Luke now."

I pouted an turned to Tristan. "Do you still love me?" I stuck my lip out farther.

"Of course I do."

"Where's Luke? He said he was getting us a car."

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"Because I have the Jeep and Luke has a truck. All five of us wouldn't fit in there."

"Oh, yeah." Just then, a limo pulled up in the front yard of the Crap Shack.

"Who has that much money?" I asked.

Luke stepped out of the limo and there was a little girl with glasses and a book standing behind him.

"Since when are you rollin' in the dough, Lukey?" mom asked and walked towards him. Tristan and I followed.

"I figured I'd treat my future wife to something special. And my girls deserve this."

"Luke, I'm so happy for you. You're gonna be my step daddy." I hugged Luke.

"Congratulations, sir." Tristan shook Luke's hand.

"Thank you both. We should get going. Does she know yet?" Luke whispered.

"Yeah. She freaked." Mom whispered back.

"I can hear you, ya know. I'm not deaf." I suggested, knowing what they were talking about.  
"Well, you did!" mom got into the limo.

"The limo ensures that we can drink and not drive." We all got into the limo after mom. "Champaign anyone?" Luke asked.

"No thank you." Mom politely declined.

"But you love Champaign, mom. You feeling okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just don't wanna get sick on the plane. Let's get to know this little one, here."

I gave mom a strange look and jumped in to the conversation. "Yeah, tell us something about yourself, April."

I have to cut it off here. I think I have carpal tunnel syndrome. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come.


End file.
